Stricken
by CrypticMoonFang
Summary: After Serena develops severe amnesia, Darien decides to take care of her. Now she must regain her lost memories or they could be lost in time forever.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

"Hey! Andrew!!! Do you mind getting me a… milkshake?" Serena asked, happily in her own little world.

"Chocolate?" Andrew replied in his cheerful attitude.

"What else would she have?" Darien walked in the arcade just moments after she'd ordered.

"What's_ that_ supposed to mean?"

"Means you're gonna turn into a giant blimp one of these days."

"You jerk!"

"Meatball head."

"I DON'T HAVE MEATBALLS ON MY HEAD!!! If I did, they would've been eaten already!"

"Yeah, by you."

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!" Serena stormed out of the arcade, her good mood suddenly vanishing. 'Just who does he think he is?! Calling me a meatball head like that... HE HAS NO RIGHT!!! NO RIGHT I THINK!!! I should just wait for his apology. But, then again, when has he _ever_ cared enough to apologize?' she thought. She hobbled down about three blocks before it hit her. 'Oh my gosh!!! I WILL BE A BLIMP IF I KEEP THIS UP!!! LOOK AT ME I'M FAT!!!' She poked her stomach only to find that it was squishy. "Ohhhh... He was right!" She continued to poke. "I'm gonna be HUGE!!!! GAH!!! I''m just being paranoid, that's all. I hope."

"Hey, meatball head! Why're you talking to yourself? Don't have anything better to do?" Darien shouted from the arcade.

Serena, not too far down heard his comment and shouted back, "Oh, yeah?! I've _plenty_ of things better to do than sitting around wasting my life TALKING TO YOU!!!"

"The only thing you were right about is the part where you said your life was wasting away!"

Tears stung her eyes.

Darien shut the door right before he heard his name being screamed to the heavens. "**DDDDAAAARRRIIIEEEEENNNNN!!!!!!!!!**"

'Yep! Nobody does that better than her!' he thought, satisfied with himself.

Serena ran down the street furious. Suddenly, though, she felt the ground shake and a nearby car was thrown into the air. She dodged it right before it could hit her. A monster that looked like a tooth fairy on steroids sprung up from the ground below. "Well, hello! I'm with the Negaverse. I'll be with you shortly, dear!" it said to Serena. Various objects were thrown at her. She dodged most of them. But when a window was thrown at her, it hit her head on, shattering from the force of the impact. Serena's arms were cut up in several different places, making it impossible for her to transform into Sailor Moon. Her arms otherwise useless, she could only run from the Negaverse monster, which she called: the "Tooth Fairy".

Darien felt the ground shake and went outside to look around, but Serena had already run off, leaving behind a mess. While Darien was busy investigating the mess, Serena got trapped at an intersection and turned back the other way. She ran right past Darien without even noticing him. He saw her and shout for her to get back (as though she wasn't already trying to do so), but her focus was elsewhere. The "Tooth Fairy" spotted Darien and lunged for him, obviously knowing he was Tuxedo Mask.

Darien was suddenly shielded, though, by a girl with long blonde hair and what looked like two meatballs sitting atop her head. Darien was too shocked to speak.

"I-I refuse to let you get innocent people involved in this!" she struggled to speak, but managed those words.

The Tooth Fairy tossed her across the street and turned its attention back to Darien.

"HEY! YOUR MOTHER WAS A WRINKLY OLD FART! AND SHE WAS AS UGLY AS A DEFORMED BULLDOG, TOO!!!" Serena screamed from where she was.

"You _dare_?!?!?!"

"C-COME AND GET ME! THAT IS, IF YOU CAN MANAGE!"

Darien's life was saved by these two comments. The tooth fairy charged at Serena and she ran once again, but found herself getting beaten in this little race. Perhaps she went too far this time... She had to turn around and run back towards Darien. She was currently trying to tire out the creature.

ZIP!!!

She ran past Darien, who couldn't do a thing because everyone was watching him and Serena. Many sharp objects were being thrown at her again. This time, a knife was jammed into her side, making it excruciating to even lift a leg, much less move, much less _run_... She stumbled, but hastened to get back up and run some more. She took out the knife. Big mistake... Blood was gushing from her wound (as it was a butcher knife that was thrown). She was unknowingly starting to run in slightly zigzag lines.

_"I-I refuse to let you get innocent people involved in this!"_ These words echoed in Darien's mind. It all happened so fast it confused him. 'How does she know this thing?!' he kept thinking. He watched her run with a slight limp to her step. Had something happened to her?

Serena ran but tripped in front of Darien. "D-Darien! Get out of here! You h-have to get to safety!" She got up and literally dragged him to what she thought would make a safe place.

"Serena, what's happening?"

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't involve you and that's all you need to know."

Before she could dash back out, a crate came flying towards the pair. Serena stood up and sheilded Darien from the indirect attack. She dropped to her knees, but didn't drop to the ground entirely.

"Serena!"

"I'm fine." she said, struggling to get back on her feet.

"No you aren't!"

"It doesn't matter, anyways. Stay here. That's an order from meatball head." she called herself "meatball head" so he would think she was okay.

"Serena..." he said, awe-struck.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Serena lunged out of the "shelter" and dashed away from Darien before he could get hurt. The tooth fairy followed in hot pursuit. She'd pay dearly for all those comments!

Another knife, this time smaller, was thrown at her. It hit her shoulder. She gasped in pain as the knife split her skin. Nails were thrown and hit her in the back. She kept going, determined to get the monster away from all those people that included Darien. She picked out the nails and knife. More blood was shed.

"Hm! This is more fun than I first thought it would be!" the thing said.

Serena ignored it and continued trying to run. She made it to the other side of the city. Another window was thrown at her and shattered, just like the first one had. Serena was cut up and seriously wounded almost everywhere on her whole body. No longer could she run. She now limped. Not only that, but she was exausted and worn down. She had nearly no energy left in her.

"This should just about do it!" the creature stated merrily.

Serena turned around to see what it was talking about. She bumped into a large tree while doing so. A huge blade was jammed into her stomach. The monster let go of the sword, satisfied with seeing blood drip from the wound and from Serena's mouth, then flew off laughing. Serena was stuck to the tree, too weak to pull out the sword.

A man came up and found Serena, uncounscious, pinned to the tree by a sword. "M-Miss?!"

He pulled out the sword and a peircing scream filled the air and scared away several birds. Yet more blood gushed out.

Darien heard the scream, which couldn't be mistaken for anyone else's, and came running to a terrifying scene. He saw a strange man he'd never met before, a blood-covered sword, and a bloody Serena. A strange feeling filled his gut. One no one has ever described before. He went over to the person he always called a meatball head. "S-Serena..." he choked out, "You... You said you'd be fine... But, you were lying the whole time, weren't you? Y-You... You knew something horrible was going to happen, didn't you? That's w-why you ran off..."

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know this young lady?" the stranger asked.

"Y-Yes... S-S-She's a special friend of mine."

"I'm going to take her to a hospital; you should come, too." The man picked her up. "Ooof... She's pretty heavy..." He struggled to carry her to a nearby hospital. Once there, he filled out alot of paperwork while a nurse came and took Serena to a hospital bed.

Twenty minutes later, the nurse came back out of the room. "We've cleaned her up and inspected her wounds. We don't know if she'll live or not but we do know that she'll need some time to recover. Let's see... Oh! There were one hundred and seventy-six wounds total. The majority of them were smaller wounds, but several were pretty deep cuts. There were also many that were extremely serious gashes. To say for myself, I'm suprised she even lived at all! Anyway, you can see her now if you want. She's still unconscious, though."

"Thank you, Nurse." Darien said.

The stranger and Darien went into the room where Serena lay, bandages all over her. She was bleeding so much that most of the bandages showed red on them.

'So... She took 176 hits to save me and everyone else... That must've been excruciating for her...' he thought. Then he noticed something else. 'There's a bandage on her head... Probably from when that crate hit her. That crate...' He remembered whent hat crate was flying towards him.

_Before she could dash back out, a crate came flying towards the pair. Serena stood up and sheilded Darien from the indirect attack. She dropped to her knees, but didn't drop to the ground entirely._

'It was all my fault...' he thought. 'This happened because of me... Serena nearly died; all so I could live... But why? Why would she feel the urge to protect someone she hates so much? And why didn't she try to fight back? She only ran... Oh! It must have been that creature. She ran so the creature would follow her out of the city... In doing what she did, she protected everyone's lives... And she endured all that pain until she was sure everyone was safe...'

"Sir, what's her name?"

But Darien was too deep in thought to hear him.

"I sure do hope she wakes up soon... The nurse said she didn't know if this girl was going to live or not."

Still too focused on Serena.

"Well, my name is Derek Khoffman."

Finally, Darien snapped out of his little spell, but only after Derek got through talking, meaning he didn't hear a single word he said.

"Serena! I'm so sorry! I won't ever call you a meatball head again! Just please! Wake up! Wake up, Serena! C'mon!" Tears streaked down his cheeks. "S-Serena... Please wake up... I never got to thank you for helping me out back there... You know, when you shielded me... Serena... Serena... Wake up, already..."

"You said she was your friend. It must be hard for you to see her like this... I'm awefully sorry."

"I-It's not your fault. The nasty truth is, it's mine. I managed to tick her off and she stormed out of the arcade..."

"What happened after that?"

Darien spent the next several minutes telling the man what happened as far as he knew. But their little chat had to come to an end because they were interrupted by a sharp: BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP!

Nurses and doctors rushed in shortly after and one of the nurses ordered Derek and Darien to stand back and to give the others some room to work.

"W-Work?! What are they doing?! What's going on?!" a panicked Darien asked.

"The girl's heart has stopped beating; they're going to try to revive her."

"WHAT?!"

A doctor shouted out to another doctor, "Set level 1; current flux, level 1."

"Level 1 set."

The nurse rubbed two shock generators together and shocked Serena with them.

"Set level 2; current flux, level 2."

"Level 2 set."

Shock! Nothing was happening.

"Get an oxygen tube down her throat, STAT!!!"

"Set level 3; current flux, level 3

"Level 3 set."

Shock!! Nothing happened.

"Set level 4; current flux, level 4."

"Level 4 set."

SHOCK!!! Still nothing happened.

"Alright, set level 7; current flux, level 7."

"Level 7 set."

SHOCK!!!!!!! Still no heartbeat.

"Set level 10! Current flux; level 10!"

"Level 10 set!"

SHOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally, what everyone had been praying for. A miracle. Serena's heart started beating again, first a little slowly, but it steadily climbed until it was at a steady: BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Oh, thank God!" Darien relievedly said.

"Well, well! She really did survive! That's so great! I got worried!" Derek said, also relieved.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

That night, the man noticed Darien was getting tired.

"Erm... I'll stay here and watch her, okay? Here's my cell phone number if you need anything. You go home and get some rest."

"...Nah..." he yawned, "I'm just peachy!"

"Yes. I'm sure you are. Your red, puffy eyes are proof of your peachiness."

"Here's my number. Call me if anything comes up."

Derek recieved Darien's number.

"Will do!" Derek was actually around Darien's age. He wasn't that old at all.

For the next three weeks, Serena stay in a comatose-like state in the hospital. That is, until it was Derek's watch. The two men had made a deal. One of them would watch her at night, and the other would watch her during the day. Darien accepted the day job. Derek accepted the night job.

"Erf... Urm... Gah..." Serena struggled to get up.

"M-Miss! Are you okay?! How do you feel?" Derek asked her.

She cocked her head.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I must be a total stranger to you! I'm Derek Khoffman. Nice to meet you!"

She blinked a couple of times.

"What's your name?"

Serena started looking around the room. Then she decided to get out of the bed and start exploring a bit.

"W-Wait up, there! You have to rest. Get back in that bed."

He tried to force her back in the bed, but she started crying.

"W-What?! What's the matter?! NURSE!!!"

A nurse came rushing in. "Yes? How can I help you?"

"I don't know what's wrong with her! It's like she doesn't understand me! Did she suffer any brain damage?"

"Hmm... Well, she probably did. The wounds were aweful. I didn't think she'd live, but then again, evey day people prove us doctors and nurses wrong! Anyway, I'll take her for an examination. It could very well be amnesia."

"Do whatever you have to. And thank you!"

The nurse and Serena left. Darien bursting into the room moments later. "What's happening to her?! I saw her walk out with a nurse!"

"Calm down, now. The nurse is just taking her in for an examination."

"Oh... Okay."

"By the way, do you know any friend or family members that could take her in?"

"Huh?"

"She's going to leave the hospital sometime, you know. She'll need someone to turn to when she does."

"Um... I don't know much about her family or social life... I guess you could call me 'not much of a friend', huh?"

"Now, that's not true! You care alot for her, don't you?"

Darien blushed.

"Well, then! I guess that settles it! You're more of a friend than most people are, you know that?"

"But she can't stay with me! I mean, I don't know how to take care of someone!"

"Well, I guess that leaves me, then, doesn't it? But I guess I won't mind too much. Having someone else around might do me good!"

"So it's settled. You'll take care of her."

"Guess so. Not much else we can do for her."

"Yeah..."

Just then, the nurse came back with Serena, who was eager to get back to her exploring.

DEET-DEET-DEET!

Darien got a text from work. "Oh, man! My boss doesn't like how much I'm gone! I have to go right now or I'll be fired! Bye!" he said and rushed out the door.

"Well, I was right. Your friend here does have amnesia. She can't even remember how to speak. It's what we call 'complete amnesia' and there's no doubt that's what she has."

"Are you serious?! She can't speak?!"

"She can re-learn how to speak. Basically, she just forgot. If her memories don't return within around two months, she'll have to start from square one."

"What's that mean?"

"It means she'll have to re-learn everthing."

"W-What?!"

"Sorry, but that's just the way it is... There isn't anything medical science can do for her."

"When can she leave the hospital?"

"Well, she looks pretty energetic. So I'd say she can leave right now. Are you her guardian?"

"Y-Yes. I suppose you could call me that..."

"Okay, I'll just need you to fill out some paperwork and she'll be free to go."

The nurse handed him paperwork and he filled out every last question.

"All right! You two are free to go now! Goodbye! Hope I don't see you soon!"

"Us, too!"

The pair walked out the door and got into Derek's car.

"You know, you really had me scared there. I thought you were a mute!"

Serena looked at him with a blank expression.

"You probably don't understand me. But, I'll be taking care of you until we can find your family or friends, okay, miss?"

"Nnnn..."

"Come to think of it, I don't even know what to call you. Can you at least remember your name?"

"Nnnn... Naaa... Nam! Nam! Nam!"

"Not 'nam', name."

"Nam! Nammm... Nammm... Name!!!"

"That's right! You remember your name?"

"Name! Name! Name!"

Derek sighed. Looked easier in the movies...


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Serena woke up the next morning and found herself in Derek's home. "Hm?" she said in a somewhat childish voice.

Derek had just woken up and realized his situation. He had to change Serena's clothes. 'Oh, dear...' he thought.

* * *

DING-DONG!!!

Darien opened his apartment door.

"Please! You have to take her! I barely even know her!!! Now I have to change her clothes?!" Derek was literally on his hands and knees begging, like a lost puppy that couldn't find its way back home.

Serena was behind him. "Name!" she screamed merrily.

Yep, a total recipe for disaster.

"Why's she acting so strange?" Darien asked Derek.

"Eh... D-Did I mention that she, uh... Has amnesia?" he edgily answered.

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"'Kay, thank you, bye!" Derek dashed out the door.

Darien sighed. "Okay, Serena, come on... Let's go in."

"Name!" she answered.

Darien pulled her in, realizing she forgot how to speak.

"Your name is Serena. Say it with me, now. Serena. Se-re-na."

"Sssss..."

"That's it! Serena... Se-re-na."

"Sssss... Ssss... Se..."

"Se-re-na."

"Se... Se... Re..."

"Se-re-na."

"Ser..."

"Serena! Pay attention! Se-re-na!"

"Ser... Ser... Mima..."

"Ugh... No, no... Se-re-na."

"Sermima! Sermima!"

"Ack! No! Not Sermima! Ser_ena_!"

"Name! Sermima! Sermima! Name!" she chanted, content with pronouncing her own name wrongly.

"Are you hungry, Serena?"

"Huhhh..."

Darien sensed she was trying to pick up the word. "Hun-ge-ry."

"Hun... Hung... Hung..."

"Hun-ge-ry."

"Hunger... Hunger... H-Hunger..."

"Hun-ge-ry. C'mon. You almost have it."

"Hunger... Hunger... Hungery! Hungery!"

"That's it! Are you hungery?"

"Hungery! Name!"

A sweat drop ran down Darien's head. He sighed again. 'I'll just take that as a yes." he thought.

He fixed some Ramen noodles and gave some to her.

"Go on, then. Eat up."

"Hungery?" she questioned.

"What wrong?"

"Sermima?"

"You only know three words, huh?"

"Huh!"

"Make that four..."

Serena sniffed the noodles but didn't know how to eat them.

Sensing this, Darien took the first bites to show her.

She picked up her fork and tried to do what Darien did. The first time she tried, she ended up flinging some in his face. The second time she tried, she burned herself by spilling it all over herself. "YYYYOOOOOWWWWW!!!!" she cried. She ran around the room crying and trying to get her shirt off. But, because she had amnesia, she didn't know how to do so.

'N-Now I have to... C-Change her!!!' he thought.

Darien proceeded to grab hold of Serena and forced her into his room, where she still tried her best to get the evil shirt off (in her mind it was evil). He went into his bathroom to find a towel so she could dry off.

When he came back, Serena was shirtless and smiling. Apparently she figured out (or got it off by sheer luck of chance) how to get the shirt off.

Blushing, Darien put a hand over his eyes. "S-Serena! What do you think you're _doing_?! Put your shirt back on!"

"Name!" he heard her call out. Then he felt something warm being pressed to his arms. "S-Serena?!" He looked down only at his arms to see what it was. Serena was trying to hand him her sopping wet shirt, still warm from the noodles. He took the shirt and tried to find a shirt he thought would be big enough for her. Eventually he found one and debated how to put it in her.

'Let's see... I might be able to do it if I closed my eyes! Yeah! It's genious!' he decided. Never did he even once think he'd be taking care of the one who hated his guts.

He walked over to her and realized he had to get her bra off because it, too, had been soaked. He looked down and _everything_ had been soaked. (This also means her "lower area") He'd not only have to survive taking off her bra, but now he'd have to take off her skirt and underwear, too.

'Oh... You have to be kidding me!!!' he slapped himself, reminding himself that, after all, she'd nearly died in order to save his life. This was the least he could do to repay her.

"Okay... Let's do your skirt first..." he said. He pushed her down and took off her skirt.

There was absolutely no way he could stop blushing now. But it wasn't like that... So... Why was he blushing, you ask? Well, it's because an amnesia-striken, beautiful girl was in his bedroom with almost nothing on and was laying right in front of him, smiling and happy as can be. If only she knew what was going on... She be slapping Darien silly right about now.

He closed his eyes and reached for her bra. Not really knowing what was what with his eyes closed, he knew by then it was impossible. He opened his eyes, thinking he hadn't gotten anywhere. But what he saw when he opened them contradicted what he thought. Two 'melons' were in front of him. It turns out, he'd gotten the bra about halfway down and that was why he'd lost sense of which way was where.

His face was an entirely new shade of red. 'T-They're... B-B-B-Big...' he thought.

He slammed his eyes shut and managed to take off her bra.

Now for the underwear. 'This is the big one...' he thought. He reached for her underwear, but instead found himself feeling something different. It was big, round, and soft. And it was... squishy? Darien opened one eye to see what he got a hold of. His eyes made one big "X" as he saw he was holding in his hand the very thing he was trying to avoid. One of Serena's 'melons'. 'She must've sat up before I reached her underwear...' he regretably thought.

'IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!' He slapped himself again.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

Serena was looking at Darien with a grin, as usual, on her face.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Serena was up and running when she heard this.

Serena stood back so Darien could open the door.

"He-" Lita started. She paused suddenly when she saw a half-naked Serena standing behind Darien. Lita's smile disappeared, replaced with a burning anger.

"WHY YOU LOW-DOWN, DIRTY, SON OF A!!!!" She started beating Darien to a pulp until Serena once more saved Darien's life. She tugged on her friend, trying to get her to stop.

"What?" Lita siad, a little annoyed.

"Name! Huh!" Serena proudly answered.

"Huh?"

"Huh! Huh!"

"Huh? W-What is it?"

"Sermima! Name!"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Huh?"

"I said why are you talking like that?"

"Yyyy... Yuh... Yyyyyuuuuuhhhh..."

"Eh... Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yuh... Yuh... Yyyyyuuuhhh..."

"What are you doing?!"

"Yyyyy... Yooo... You! You! You!"

"Me what?! What am I doing?!"

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Aih..."

"Serena! Talk normally!"

"I! I! I!"

"You what?!?!?! What did you do?!"

"You! I!"

"If you'd just let me explain the situation..." Dairen testified.

Lita held her fist back to punch him, but Serena grabbed her arm and jerked her backwards.

"What is it, already?!"

"Mmmmm..." Serena whined.

"You don't want me to punch him?"

"Name! You! Sermima!" she cheered.

"What? I don't think I understand, Serena."

"I!"

"_You_ want to punch him?"

Serena just happened to nod her head.

"Okay, then. Fine with me." Lita shoved Serena towards Darien. But in response, Serena only cocked her head and looked at Lita with a confused look.

"What? I thought you wanted to punch him."

"Hungery!"

"You're hungery?"

"You!"

"I'm hungery?"

"I!"

"We're both hungery?"

"Name!"

Lita sighed. "Serena, if you won't speak properly, then don't speak at all!"

"Huh!"

Darien said, "Lita, she _can't_ talk properly."

"You'd better just shut your mouth, punk!"

"No, no! I mean she really can't talk! Sure, she's picked up a few words, but she has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything!"

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Um... Yes?"

"Name!!! Name!!!" Serena shouted.

"I don't think she wants us to fight, Lita."

"Did you drug her or something?"

"No... I'm not like that, believe me! Nothing happened. All this is a big misunderstanding."

"How does someone misunderstand _this_?"

"I can explain!"

"Please! Explain, then!"

"Well..." Darien explained the previous situation and then he explained the current situation.

"So... I guess that would make sense. That's why Serena isn't talking well."

"See? You've completely misunderstood! I was only trying to change her, I swear!"

"Well, why didn't you say so?! I can change her for you!"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

"No problem! Oh, but... She's soaked with Ramen. Don't you think she'll need a bath, too?"

Darien looked over at Serena, who was shivering. "I guess... Now that you mention it..."

Serena ran up to Darien and hugged him in her efforts to get warmth. In turn, Darien flushed once more. "S-See what I mean?! She won't leave me alone!"

"I see... Well, it's only natural."

"Huh?"

"Huh!" Serena cheered back.

"Can't you see? Serena lost her memory, and had no one to turn to. But then you were there for her, _giving_ her someone to turn to. It's probably because of that that she's come to trust you so quickly."

He looked down. "Yeah, okay. But... Isn't this a little... _Too_ much trust?"

"Can't help you there, sorry!"

"What if she has to use the bathroom?"

"Urk! Never thought of that..."

"Great... She'll probably pee on my floor..."

"Eh-heh-heh! Not cleaning it up if she does!"

"Thanks, Lita. You're just that much of a help."

"You are _so_ welcome."

"Nnnnn!!!" Serena whined. Darien looked to find she was doing the traditional "potty stance".

"GYAH!!!!" Both Lita and Darien screamed.

Lita took charge first and pulled Serena into Darien's bathroom.

Two minutes later she came out.

"Well, I got her to go."

"Erm... Why, uh... Why do you smell like, uh..."

"Pee?"

"Yeah."

"Let's just say you owe me _bigtime._"

"Huh?"

"Don't ask..."

"Why?"

"Go in your bathroom. You'll find out."

Darien did as told and the very next thing Lita heard was a scream. Serena came running out moments later with Darien chasing her.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

After both Lita and Serena had taken a shower and gotten dressed, Darien turned on the News. The following was the first thing they all heard:

"After the superheroine Sailor Moon (this is where Serena became deeply engrossed) failed to appear in a fight today and the last three weeks, she was pronounced dead. No one knows where she could be at the moment, but we all know that our beloved Sailor Moon was killed most likely by an accident that took place over three weeks ago. Sailor Moon was probably there, but was killed, as earlier stated. Insead, a young girl risked her very life in order to save an innocent civilian. While an estimated sixteen people were killed, this lone girl (they showed a picture of Serena) somehow found a way to get the monstrosity out of the way of the people who were watching the incident unfold. Here are some of them now." The newscaster turned her microphone towards a woman who was there at the time if the incident. "Well, I think the girl's name is Serena, and I saw her make a bunch of strange comments to the monster. It, uh, it charged at her and she ran out of the city." Another woman who was also there was questioned. "Um, she dragged a man to safety. Then she ran to the outskirts of the city." A man was also questioned. "She was an angel. She shielded us all. There were so many things thrown at her. I know I saw, like, two windows and some nails. Oh! There was also this, like, huge butcher knife that got stuck into her side. That must've been pretty painful, but she, like, shrugged it off and kept running. I don't know what happened to her after that." Then another woman. "I'd say she done handled the situation purty well! Fer a girl her age, she was awefully strong. I hope she done made it out okay..." Then a man. "It wouldn't be much of an exaggeration to say she could very well be Sailor Moon. I saw the monster throw a sword into her and pin her to a tree. I saw so much blood go absolutely everywhere. It was dripping from her mouth and there was blood from several wounds all over her body. I ran for help, but by the time I got back, she was gone. Vanished. Just like that!" Then the newscaster turned the microphone back to herself. "And, there you have it. That just about concludes our program this evening on this superheroine, and this heroic girl." (They showed a picture of Sailor Moon)

Darien turned the television off.

"Ssssaaaaiiii...."

"Hm?" Lita said.

"Sailo.... Sailor...."

"Sailor...? Oh! Darien! She's trying to say 'Sailor Moon'!"

"Sailor Mmmmm...."

"Sailor Mmmoooooo...."

"Sailor Moooooonnnn..."

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!" she finally got out.

"Dont' you think it's kind of like raising a little kid? I mean, she doesn't even know how to use the bathroom anymore!" Darien stated.

"I guess you could say that..." Lita answered.

Serena walked right up to Darien and hugged him. "Darien!" she said out of the blue.

"D-Did you hear that?! Who taught her that?!" he said, suprised.

"Not me..."

"Well, I didn't!"

"Is her memory coming back? Even if it is only a little bit?"

"I don't know. We'll wait and see if she says any more words. Ones that we haven't taught her."

"Darien! Darien! Name!"

"That's right, Serena. Darien is my name. Good for you!"

"Wow... I've never seen you be this nice to her before... Have you maybe... I dunno... Developed any _special feelings_ for her or anything? Any desires for her?"

"Darien! Darien!" Serena kept chanting.

"Wh-What?!?!? N-No! Of course not! It's just... I kind of feel bad for her. She nearly _died_ for me and she developed _amnesia_ on top of _that_. So, yeah, I'm going to be nice to her!"

"Yeah, right..." Lita chuckled.

"I'm not lying!"

"You don't have to. You're blushing instead."

"I-I am?"

"Oh, bigtime!"

He groaned.

"Darien! Darien! Darien!" Serena kept on, admiring her newfound word.

"It's okay if you like her. I won't tell anyone. Therefore, it's okay if you two get all mushy around me."

"Wai-"

"But just don't get _too_ mushy."

"That's not how it is!"

"Then how is it?"

"U-Uh... Um... I-It's complicated!"

"Yeah, I know. Love is very complicated. But so simple at the same time."

"Lita!"

"Seriously! If that girl gets her memory back, what'll you do? She'll know that you saw her naked; she'll know that you took care of her. She might even have feelings for you, Darien. Will you go back to teasing her and calling her a meatball head? Honestly, she'll probably grow to trust you if her memory comes back. So I ask you again. What'll you do? Will you shatter that trust? That'll break her heart..."

"I don't know, Lita... I just don't know... To tell you the truth, I don't know what's what anymore..."

"Well, what if she develops feelings for you? And you go back to your usual ways of teasing her about how fat she'll be or how bad her hair looks?"

"Wait! How do you even know about these things?"

"Well, Serena's got to have someone there for her. She's not strong, Darien. She _needs_ her friends and family. Sure, she _acts_ strong around _you_, but the cruel truth is, she comes crying to us with her problems. That _alone_ should be proof enough for you. She isn't strong!"

"I-I had no idea..."

"Of course not! You were always too busy teasing her and making her feel bad! Even Rei felt sorry for her! And at first, we didn't even think Rei _had_ a heart!"

Darien flinched at this.

"You know, I can't be here all the time, so, for the time being, she needs _you_. At the moment, she's about as helpless as a two-year-old! J-Just promise me... If she ever gets her memory back, you'll tell her how you really feel. Why not do it now? She can't understand you anyway. It's the least you can do after all she's gone throught for you!" Lita pressed.

"That's the problem! What's the point in confessing to someone if they can't understand you?! Can you tell me _that_, Lita?!"

"Darien..." Serena tugged on him.

"She probably senses the tension here." Lita said.

Tears welled up in Serena's eyes.

"No, no. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay..." he said in a tone that no one knew he had. It was a soft, loving tone. The kind commonly heard when talking to a child or to a girlfriend that's really upset. He then picked her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh my God... You really are heavy..."

Even though he knew she had amnesia and didn't know what she was doing, he still shivered when he felt her breath on his shoulder. He carried her to his bedroom and laid her on the bed. "Go to sleep now, okay? It's been a long day for the both of us." he said.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

The next day, Lita came to Darien's place. "I just thought of something! A way to get Serena's memory back!" she said, excited.

"Really? Well, don't hold back! Tell me!" Darien answered.

"Darien! Name! I!" Serena chirped.

"Okay, so what if we brought her to places she been to or usually goes to?"

"Why didn't I think of that?!"

"'Cause you're a jerk."

"Now that's a little harsh... After all, who's the one taking care of Serena?"

"You..."

"That's right. Me. So at least show some sympathy."

"Anyways, let's get going!"

"Fine. Where should we go first? I think the arcade is best. She always goes there to get something to eat and then to blow off her homework."

"Okay. Then you two can go to the arcade."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Does it really matter?" Lita was actually just trying to play 'matchmaker' with Serena and Darien.

"Yes."

"Well, you better get going! Bye!" Lita said and then shoved them both out the door.

'Great... Kicked out of my own home...' Darien thought.

"Name?" Serena asked.

"Wanna go to the arcade?"

"Huh! Huh!" she answered.

When they walked into the arcade, Andrew greeted them as normal, but was a bit curious as to why two enemies were walking into the same place together.

"Hey, guys." he said.

"Hungery!" Serena said.

"Okay, what'd you want? Milkshake?"

"Um, before you get the wrong idea, let me clear up a few things." Darien hinted. "You see, Serena might be hungery, I honestly don't know, but she can't tell you what she wants. She had an accident and developed amnesia from it."

"What? You mean the accident on the News last night? Yeah, that'd make sense. Poor thing... Did you hear what all the people there saw? They said there were nails and knives thrown at her. But, I gotta say, I think she's a hero! She saved alot of people!"

"You knew about that?"

"Like I said, it was all over the News."

"Right."

"But, what I'm curious about is why you two are together, even if she does have amnesia... Makes no sense to me."

"It's a long story. But the bottom line is: I'm currently taking care of Serena."

"Hey! Look at that! So Darien has a soft side for her! You've never once called her by her real name! You've always called her a meatball head."

He sighed. "I'm bringing her to places she's already been to so she'll get her memory back."

"Well. She comes in here just about every day. You chose the right place, my friend."

"Yeah... But I can't tell if it's working or not. She's still acting the same."

Serena was investigating some of the glasses behind the counter. Apparently, she'd somehow gotten in there when neither of the boys was looking. "Name!" she said.

A glass broke and she screamed and scuttled back to Darien.

Andrew sighed. "Even now. The one thing she _didn't_ forget is how to be clumsy."

"Well, look at the bright side! She's picked up a few words from me and Lita."

"Darien!" she said, tugging on him.

"She knows who you are, so I guess that's a good thing." Andrew stated.

"Oh, crap..." Darien said.

"What's wrong?" He looked to find that Serena was once more doing the traditional 'potty stance'. "Oh... No!!! Not here! Not now!!!" he shouted, not really knowing what to do in such an awkward situation.

"Darien..." she whined. Darien scooped her up and carried her to the Ladies' room.

When Darien came back out, he was fine. But Serena was drenched. "We didn't make it..." he said.

"Name! I! You!" she said.

"I've probably got a big mess to clean up in the bathroom... Why don't you just take her home and give her a bath?" Andrew suggested.

"B-But! I can't give her a bath! She'll be naked right in front of me! And I'll have to be touching her!!! And rubbing her and stuff!" he protested.

"Not much I can help you with there, buddy."

"No! Wait! You do't understand! I can't do that to her! It's immoral!"

"Why don't you take a bath with her? Then you'll _both_ be naked and it won't be so bad."

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!!"

"How? She won't remember it anyways."

"T-That's true... But _I_ will! It'll scar me for life! I just can't deal with that right now!"

"You know, most guys would _kill_ for that girl. You don't know how lucky you are."

"It's not like that! She has amnesia!"

"Well what are you going to do, Darien?! Are you just going to leave her soaked in urine?!"

"N-No..."

"Then give her a bath!"

"Why can't you do it instead?"

"Because I have a job and I have a huge mess to clean up! That's reason enough!"

"B-B-B-But-"

"Just. Go."

Back at Darien's apartment...

"Sorry, Darien... Something came up! I can't give her a bath." Lita hung up.

Serena was waiting in the bathroom, looking around and humming a tune that Darien assumed she'd made up herself.

"Darien!" she called out when she saw him.

"This is going to be yet another long day in life of Darien Shields..." he said.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor! Moon!" Serena started chanting.

Darien undressed her, constantly reminding himself that she had amnesia.

When Serena heard the bathwater start running, she dipped her hand in the tub.

"Don't worry, it'll warm up." he said when he saw her flinch at the coldness of the water. He tried not to look at her "womanly" parts, but he knew if he was going to do this, he'd better get used to it. He kept thinking about how she was so different from the Serena he used to know. The old Serena always called him a jerk, but the new, amnesia-stricken Serena always tried to learn and do her best. Maybe this was the real Serena he never got to know...


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

"Sailor Moon! Darien! I!" the blonde kept shouting.

"Stop it!" Darien kept telling her.

"You!"

"I'm serious!"

"Huh!"

"Cut it out!"

"Hungery!"

"Quit it!"

As though bathing her wasn't bad enough... What if she were to regain all her memories right now?! Oh... He'd be dead by the next minute or so.

Serena looked around and found a bar of soap. Fascinating! She stuck it in her mouth and realized it tasted horrid. How could something so intresting be so gross?! It made no sense! She hopped out of the bathtub, covered in suds, and spit out the soap. She knelt down and started scraping off her tongue with her hand.

Darien's eyes turned to halfcircles. He'd just seen things no man should see. At least until they were married... He slapped himself again. This was different!

"Uck... Serena, get back in the tub!" he ordered.

Serena just cocked her head.

Darien sighed. He picked her up and set her in the bathtub. He never stopped realizing that he was bathing a naked girl, the one thing he never expected. And he was _Tuxedo Mask_! He always came prepared. But who on Earth could've been prepared for this? And in this situation, too?

That night...

Darien laid Serena down for bed. But, deciding that a bed alone wasn't enough, Serena followed Darien into his bedroom. Darien turned around in time to see this. (Meaning before he got undressed for bed.)

He took Serena back to her room several times but when the same thing kept happening, he finally let her sleep with him. It was alot like taking care of a small child.

Later that night...

Serena woke up with a scream. It was no nightmare... It was: thunder. Oooohhhh... She hated this strange, booming, scary sound.

"D-D-Darien!!!" she yelled.

Darien, too, woke with a somewhat girlish scream. (Oh, what wouldn't a girl do for a man who screams like a girl!) "W-What?!" he said, a bit on edge.

Serena pointed outside. "Huh! Huuuhhh!!!"

"Oh... You're scared of the thunder, aren't you?" he replied.

BOOM! BANG! CCCRRRRAAACCCKKK!

"GGGYYAHHHH!!!" she screamed.

'I wonder if the Serena I know is scared of thunder as well? Or is it just because she doesn't know what thunder is?' he thought. It amazed him. If this was the real Serena, then he was getting the privelege of seeing whole new sides of her. Unfortunately, this was meant in more ways that one...

"Thththth..." she tried.

"Th? What are you trying to say? Th?" Darien asked.

"Thththth... Thu... Thu..."

"Thunder?"

"Thun... Thund...."

"Thun-der."

"Thund... Der..."

"That's it! Thunder."

"Thunder! Thunder!" she lavished.

Darien went outside the room to get some earmuffs so she couldn't hear the thunder. Serena followed close behind.

"You can scoot back if you want." he told her, blushing.

Right outside Darien's door...

Lita was listening in on the whole fiasco. She knew Serena was afraid of thunder. She always had been. So when the News talked about thunder tonight, she just couldn't resist coming over at least to hear what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

Darien took Serena back to the arcade the next day.

"S-She's not gonna pee again is she?!" an alarmed Andrew greeted them.

"No. We made sure she used the bathroom before we came here." he assured him.

"Good... 'Cause, if she were to pee again... Oh-hohooo, boy...I might just quit my job..."

"Sermima!" Serena implied.

"Is she trying to say her name?"

"Yes, unfortunately... I keep telling her it's wrong, but..."

"Ah. Why don't you two go to the mall? I happen to know for a fact that Serena loves it there. It's like her sanctuary! And, she's an experienced mall troller. It'll be easy for you."

"Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean 'you two'?"

"Oh, um... Lita told me you two hooked up. Isn't it true?"

"NO!!! I'm gonna kill Lita!"

"What'd she do?"

"She said she wouldn't tell anyone!"

"About what?"

"Look, all I'm doing is simply taking care of Serena for the time being! Nothing else!"

"Did you kiss her yet?"

"WHAT?! Didn't you hear what I just said?!"

"Yes, but you're blushing."

Darien turned around and groaned. 'It's exactly what Lita said, too...' he thought silently.

"So, you don't have feelings for her?"

"Well, uhm... T-That's-"

"So you do?"

"No! Not one! Why does everyone assume that?! Do you want to take care of her?! Huh?!"

"I'm good!"

"Okay then! Stop going to that conclusion!"

"Will do! Understood! Yes, sir!"

Darien, who was furious, grabbed Serena's arm and jerked her towards the door.

"Ow!!!" she whined.

"Sorry... Darien's just a little mad right now, sweetie." he said. Then catching himself, he thought, 'Did I just call her 'sweetie'?'

Darien trailed off in thought, leaving Serena to slowly fall behind. It was too late when Darien realized he'd lost Serena. 'How do you lose a person?!' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Serena wandered off, trying to find Darien. "Darien! Darien! D-Darien!" she kept calling out. Scared out of her socks, Serena wandered even further away from Darien's present location.

Darien was at the park, which was where he knew he once went with Serena. What he was doing was retracing his steps. Pretty smart.

"Da-ri-en!!!"

"Serena!" Darien came running to find her hidden under a park bench. "H-How on Earth did you even _fit_ under there?!" he asked, knowing she didn't understand him anyway. He took her back to his apartment.

When he turned on the TV, the first station it was on was on a music station. He didn't turn it because he noticed something. Serena was dancing to the music. It was a song called "I'm Sorry". It went like this:

_**There was a small musical opening, then the words started.**_

_Who made up all the rules? We follow them like fools,_

_Believe them to be true... Don't care to think them through..._

_I'm sorry... So sorry... I'm sorry... It's like this._

_I'm sorry... So sorry... I'm sorry... We do this._

_**Then there was a musical intermission. Then the words started again.**_

_And it's ironic, too... 'Cause what we tend to do..._

_Is act on what they say.... And then it is that way._

_I'm sorry... So sorry... I'm sorry... It's like this._

_I'm sorry... So sorry... I'm sorry... We do this._

_Who are they? Where are they?_

_How can they possibly know all the rules?_

_Who are they? Where are they?_

_How can they possibly know all this?_

_**Then there was another musical intermission. And the words started again.**_

_Do you see? What I see?_

_Why do we? Live like this._

_Is it because it's true?_

_That it knows what this is._

_Who are they? Where are they?_

_How do they... Know all this?_

_I'm sorry... So sorry... I'm sorry... It's like this..._

_Do you see? What I see?_

_Why do we? Live like this._

_Is it because it's true?_

_That it knows what this is._

_Who are they? Where are they?_

_How can they? Know all this._

_I'm sorry... So sorry... I'm sorry... We do this..._

_**Then there was a musical ending and the song itself ended.**_

Somewhere in the first part of the song, Serena made Darien dance with her.

'Why would she like a song like that?' he wondered. 'But, then again, she _does_ have amnesia... So she doesn't actually know what she's dancing to. But. This song has some truth to it. What we tend to do is act on what they say... I thought Serena and I couldn't be friends or even girlfriend and boyfriend because we both hated each other... But who made up all the rules? And why do we live like that? Why do we have to follow these rules? Is it possible for enemies to become lovers? I don't know...'

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking that perhaps Serena was trying to tell him something. She couldn't speak, so... Was she letting the song speak for her? Or did this all happen by chance? Or was it Lita? It had to be Lita... She knew this song would get him thinking. She must still be playing matchmaker, trying to make them get together... He was thinking too hard. How would Lita know what time they'd get back? He picked up the remote and checked the Guide. This song was on all day long. 'L-LITA!!!' was his first thought.


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-

This was it! Darien had to get it out of the way! His place was so dusty... Clean, clean, clean, clean up something Serena broke, clean, clean, clean, fix Serena something to eat, eat something himself, clean, clean, clean, take care of Serena's bathroom business, clean, clean, clean. This was what Darien did all day. Leaving no play time with Serena.

Serena didn't like this at all. Darien hadn't played with her or taken her anywhere all day long! What the heck was wrong with him?! Just who did he think he was?! Serena decided she'd _make_ him play, even if it meant bribing him to do so.

"Ugh... Serena, I'm exausted... Can't we do this tomorrow?"

"Darien!!! Sermima!" she protested.

"Please stop pulling on me."

"Huh! I! You!"

"Not today, okay?!"

"Darien!!!"

The she decided it was time to pull out the big guns.

"Serena! Serena! Darien! Serena!" she happily announced.

"Listen, it's good that you got your name down, but I really have to rest. I've had a long day."

"Mmmmm..." she whined.

"No! I said no!"

"Nnnnn..." she protested.

Darien shoved her out of the apartment, not knowing what else to do. It's not like he was used to someone driving him up the wall! (Which would probably happen if he let Serena drive a car.)

Outside, Lita saw Serena huddled near the door. 'Darien...' she thought angrily. "Serena!" she said.

"Serena! Darien! Lita!"

"Hey! You said my name! And you even got your own name down, too! Way to go, Serena!" Lita cheered.

"Name!" she replied.

"That's right, you did say your name. Good for you!"

Lita knocked on the door. She heard a muffled, "Serena! For the last time! I'm not playing with you!" coming from inside.

"DARIEN!!! Open this door right now unless you live near a hospital! It's Lita!"

Darien reluctantly opened the door, knowing Lita most likely wasn't kidding about the hospital part of her comment. As soon as he did, though, Serena darted inside before he could stop her. "Oh, great..." he said.

"Darien! Remember! She has amnesia! She's like a little kid in a teen's body. Remember what I said about her needing you?"

"Yeah..." he yawned.

"Well, I wan't kidding! You can't just stick her out in the hall whenever you don't want to play!"

"I'm sorry. I-I just... Didn't know what else to do. She's so persistent..."

"Did you figure that out all on your own, smart one?"

"Lita, seriously! This is impacting me more than you'd think! I've been cleaning all day! I just wanted one litle break!"

"From Serena?"

"Yes."

"Then my answer to you is: YOU'VE HAD SEVERAL YEARS' BREAK!!!"

Serena tuggd on both Lita and Darien's arms. "Nnnnn-Nnnnn..." she whined.

"Once more, she doesn't want us fighting. So for her sake, let's not fight."

"Agreed." Darien just wanted to get this over with so he could go back to sleep.

"Now, I have to tell you something. Serena just said my name. Meaning one thing."

"She's regaining her memory?"

"I think so. She usually tries at a word before actually getting it right. Remember the time she said your name out of the blue?"

"That's a good point. But I assumed she'd just picked it up from wherever."

"We both thought that. But you haven't called me by my name very often. And she hasn't tried saying my name before. So I'm starting to think she's slowly regaining her memories."

"Yeah... Yeah, when you put it that way. It makes sense. I never really thought of it like that, though. And at the arcade... She didn't act as though she remembered it. She acted as though it was the first time she'd ever been there."

"But that's okay. Maybe it's little by little that her memory will come back."

Well, as long as it's coming back, I'm all fine with it."

"That makes two of us."

"Us!" Serena proudly said.

"She doesn't know what it means, but I think she's trying."

"There's no doubt! Look at that look in her eyes!"

"What look? She's just staring off into space."

"That's what she does in all of her classes at school, so... I just assume that's her learning face."

"Ah."

"Yep."

"Hm."

"Hm."

"Hm..."

"Hm."

"Now what?"

"I have no idea..."

"Why don't we rest up and take her to the mall tomorrow?" Darien suggested, remembering Andrew's advice.

"Sounds like a plan to me, but, hey... I really am beat. I dunno which way's up or down or left or right. I'm just going to head home now."

"You do that. Good night, Lita!"

"Good night, Darien. See you tomorrow, or not. I'm not sure... Just, uh, whichever. If I make I make it, if I don't I don't, you know?"

Darien laid Serena down for bed soon after Lita left. "Get some rest, okay? Or are you going to insist on sleeping with me again?"

"Darien!" she answered,

"That settles it, then. Come on."

Darien led Serena into his bedroom and didn't even bother undressing for bed. He just flopped on the bed and laid there, but one thing during that night kept him awake and allowed him no sleep whatsoever. Serena must've been having a dream or something, because she clung to him in her sleep. The whole night...


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11-

The next day was "D Day" for Darien. Taking Serena to the mall was easy, or so he was told... It wasn't. Serena kept scurrying off to different stores to look at various objects. One that she was particulary interested in was an outfit consisting of a hot pink tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans. He just never got women... They _flipped_ over clothes, they _loved_ makeup, they _adored_ romance. What was up with that? He'd actually lost Serena a total of around twenty times. But it was fine, because she primarily stayed at the store she was in, staring at an item she liked.

Serena, on the other hand, was having a blast. This _completely_ made up for yesterday! And it was much better than peeing in the arcade. Everyone could tell she loved it. Although, they also most likely knew her, thanks to the dreaded media... But it wasn't like Serena cared. She was having fun here. This place was astounding! Why hadn't Darien take her here before? She was like a little kid at Chucky Cheese's.

Darien was the opposite of down. Even though Serena hadn't allowed him any sleep last night, he had a certain admiration for her. He also had a particular urge to make her happy. He _wanted_ her to be happy with him. And, for the first time ever, he was noticing how many men shot his little Serena lusty glances. It took all of his willpower not to rip their eyes out. Dirty low-lifes... He noted just how many men Serena came across hourly. Most were unintrested in this strange girl, but there were always some that became engrossed in her, filled with their desires. It was then that it hit him. He not only had to take care of Serena, but he also had to protect her. It was strange. He had to protect Sailor Moon, too. So he'd be out and no one would be there to look after Serena. Luckily for him, though, Sailor Moon hadn't appeared. Come to think of it, Sailor Moon could've easily handled a monster like the one that attacked Serena... It was highly unlikely that she would've died in that scenario. Not only that, but where were the Sailor Scouts? And why was Serena, clumsy little Serena, the one who protected everyone without _any_ hesitation? And, if he was starting to fall for Serena, then what about Sailor Moon? He loved her, too, but was practically forbidden to admit it. How could someone love two people at one time? Ah... If only Serena were Sailor Moon... Then he technically would be loving the same person.

More men looked at Serena with deep interest. "HEY! You! There's nothing to see! Get going!" Darien shouted at them. Poor little Serena... The Sailor Scouts needed him, too, but Serena, at least for now, needed him more. Did she ever notice how many men were looking at her? At first, he didn't find her very attractive, but now... Let's just say he had a change of heart.

"Darien!" she called out to him.

Darien already knew what this meant. She was looking at the tank top and jeans again. He started thinking and then bought them for her. He didn't really know why he was being so nice to her, but one thing was certain: he was trying so very painfully hard to fight his feelings. He knew he shouldn't, but he just couldn't help. For him, fighting his feelings came naturally. He was used to being strong. He was used to living in a shell. But now, this one girl... This one girl was slowly cracking open his shell of iron.

Serena didn't know what on earth clothes were, or what Darien had just bought, but for some reason she liked them. There were several she liked, actually. Something caught her eye. Movement in the mall...


	12. Chapter 12

-Chapter 12-

Serena grabbed Darien and started to run in the direction of the nearest store, which wasn't very far. She may not have known what the movement was, but she knew it wasn't good.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Didn't Darien sense it, too?

Serena shoved him in the store and ran back out, only to find herself once more facing the monster that had given her amnesia.

She stood, arms outstretched, as though to shield something.

"What're you trying to hide, dear? Something valuable to you in here?"

"Huh!"

"Oh? You won't tell me, huh? Something so valuable you can't tell me? What if I were to destroy it? How'd you like that, sassy?" the tooth fairy pushed.

"You! I! Lita! Serena!" Serena proclaimed.

'What is she doing?' Darien thought, too far in the store to see the monster.

"Hahaha! I get it! You lived, didn't you? But you've developed amnesia as a result of my attack! Seems I've underestimated you, darling."

"Sermima! Dairen!" Serena was trying to tell her to go away, but being as she couldn't speak the majority of the English language, she was finding it really hard to do.

"Uh... I'm not sure that that means. You're going to have to speak you're thoughts, otherwise who'll understand you?"

"Hungery!"

"I can't tell if you're hungery or not, but kiddy, you've got some nerve going up against me again! Especially after those comments you've made about my mother! I still haven't made you pay for those yet! This time, I'll make sure I kill you!"

Sailor Jupiter and the Sailor Scouts appeared in the mall at that instant.

"Blast! You guys, too?" the monster grabbed Serena and pulled her up to herself, holding a knife with a serrated edge to her throat. "Come after me. I dare you." she said and threateningly wiggled the knife to cut Serena's throat, but only a little bit. Not nearly enough to seriously injure her.

Serena grunted in pain. "L-Lita..." she whispered.

"G-Guys!" Lita told them.

"Jupiter, we can't do anything right now! We're in an no-win situation! If we attack, we lose our leader!"

"But!"

"Sorry... She's right... There's nothing we can do at the moment. Let's just hope she can get out okay."

The tooth fairy laughed a wicked laugh and flew out the doors, leaving with, "Wise choice, Sailor Scouts!"

Darien came out at that moment after he saw the monster grab his helpless Serena. "W-What? Where's-"

"Gone..."

"WHAT?! Well, what happened to her? Is she okay?!" he panicked.

Sailor Mercury stepped in to help the situation. "No, she's fine. The monster took her and got away with her."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP IT?!"

Now it was Sailor Mars's turn. "There wasn't anything we could do!"

"What are you talking about?! You're the Sailor Scouts!"

"Yes. That's pretty obvious. But! That Negaverse trash had a knife to her throat! She'd have killed that girl if we'd attacked."

"So... S-She's gone? F-For good!?"

"No. This fight isn't over just yet. I don't think the monster will kill her. Hurt her, maybe. But not kill her. You see, she's the only thing keeping us from attacking it. If not for her, that thing would've been slapped around like bad cheese. But when it uses her as a shield for itself, then there wouldn't have been anything we could do." Sailor Mercury explained. "Anyways, we have to go. We'll get her back, though! We promise!"

"Alright! Let's pull outta here!" Sailor Venus confidently said. She knew they had to think of a plan to get Serena back. They all knew she had amnesia, as Lita had told them. But that'd mean only one thing: Serena wouldn't stand a chance against that thing if she couldn't remember how to fight and defend herself.

Meanwhile, Serena was violently struggling to get the tooth fairy off her. She was kicking and screaming and she literally punched out a tooth. After awhile of this, she broke free of the tooth fairy's grasp. She charged at her and hit her.

In turn, the tooth fairy charged at her and hit her, too. Serena's pinkie toe got squashed in the process. "GEEEEE!!!" she squealed.

"Ack! Will you please stop that high-pitched squeal?! You sound like a pig!"

"Huh!" she grunted.

"Pig..." the tooth fairy muttered. "It's funny, you know? You're Sailor Moon, yet you can't even speak! Much less fight! Why am I even bothering with you? I bet that's what you're wondering, isn't it? Well, I'll tell you. It's because my Queen, Queen Beryl, wants me to. No Negaverse worker would _dare_ to go up against _her_. She's _that_ strong!"

"Mmmmm..." she whined in return.

"And just look at you, too. I almost feel bad. You don't even realize that you've been abandoned by all you're friends, do you? Such a pitiful sight to behold, wouldn't you say, deary?"

"Heh! I wouldn't say that if I were you. You've already made us mad enough!" Sailor Venus cockily said.

"Don't attack me or I'll kill her!"

While the tooth fairy's head was focused on Venus, Jupiter struggled to lift Serena up and ended up having to drag her to safety, which took forever to accomplish. "Dear God! You really gotta cut back on the sweets, Serena..." she managed to get out. "Do you _know_ how much you weigh?!"

The Negaverse monster snapped her head back around. "Ha?! How'd you do that?! You'll be hearing from my lawyers, Missy!" she said and then vanished.


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter 13-

"Serena, are you okay?!"

"Yes. We were so worried about you!"

"Wasn't that the monster on the News?"

"H-How do you know Serena?" Darien asked after he'd overheard them talking to her.

"Wh-What're you talking about? I-I mean... Of _course_ we don't know her! Psh! What on, uh, Earth would, uh, make you think that?" Sailor Venus lied.

"'Cause you called her Serena. That's her name. How else would you know it?"

"Erm... Uhm... Urk... Well... She kind of just blurted it out! Yeah! She just... Um... You know?" Sailor Mars faked.

"Oh. Well, forgive her. She has amnesia, see, and-"

"It's okay! We forgive her!"

"Thank you! Oh! Thank you! And also thank you for rescuing her! If you need money-"

"Nope! We're the Sailor Scouts! We only need each other! Your thanks is enough!"

Then Darien just shrugged and took Serena back home.

When Darien and Serena made their way back, Darien told her, "Don't you ever do that again! You had me worried _sick_!"

"Mmmmnnnn..." Serena whined.

"Well, you're safe. That's all that matters..." he said in a fatherly voice. Or one that could be a protective boyfriend's voice.

_DING-DONG!!!_

"Oh, hi, Lita." Darien greeted as he opened the door.

Lita practically _flew_ in the apartment.

"What's wrong?! What happened?" he asked when he saw Lita covering her whole face, a look of horror on her face.

"F-F-Fat guy... E-Eating b-beans!!! Oh my-Guh! Gluh! Glack! Klack! Gak! Kah! Kah!"

"Oh! Geez! Lita!!!" Darien rushed in and gave her a paper bag to breathe into. Lita's hair was a total mess. It was obvious she'd tried to run before the fat guy's farts had begun their incessant rampage of death. But... She didn't make it...

What Darien hadn't realized was that he'd left his door wide open. The stench overwhelmed him. At first, he thought Lita was just being dramatic, but... Now he had second thoughts. This smell was just flat-out DISGUSTING!!!! He didn't think it was possible to _kill_ someone like this!

Both Dairen and Serena ran into their own rooms, leaving Lita out in the minefield.

"G-Guys!!!" Lita gasped.

"Sorry, Lita! But it's too dangerous to go out there!!!" Darien yelled to her.

Lita could've sworn she saw green before she passed out. But then she got back up quickly and yelled at the uninnocent farting guy, "What's _wrong_ with you?! You're killing us!!! Gak! Kluh! Plah!"

"Oh, sorry! Beans give me _horrible_ gas..." he apologized.

"Good _Lord_!!! GET THE HE-ECK OUTTA HERE!!!" she choked out.

"Sorry, Miss!" he said before running for dear life.

Eventually the stench cleared, and both Darien and Serena came out. Both went timidly up to Lita, hoping she, of all people, would understand the situation.

Lita grabbed Darien's throat so fast you couldn't even see her arm move.

"Y-You..." she growled.

"Hey! L-Let's not be hasty! I mean! That was a powerful weapon we went up against!" he tried to compensate.

"You... Almost... Got... Me... KILLED..." she growled harshly.

"I'm sorry! But I literally couldn't go out there!!!" he hopefully explained.

"You... Are... Pah! So... Lucky... That Serena... Is here... Otherwise, you'd be... Dead... Puh! Kah! Gah!" Lita managed.

"Yes, yes! I know I'm lucky! B-But! I-I think we should, um... Think of a way to get Serena's memory back?" he nearly asked.

"...Fine..." Lita said in a metallic tone.

The next day...

"Lita! We're ready!" Darien proudly shouted. He finally was able to successfully dress Serena without her doing anything that would've made him uncomfortable.

"Okay... Just a minute!" Lita, on the other hand, now had a newfound fear of... Bodily functions. Especially ones that involved beans and fat men...

In a few minutes the group was out and about. They went to the arcade, where Serena picked up a new word: Pudding. She found this new and cherished word _hilarious_. Although no one else saw why the word was so funny. (Seriously? _Pudding_?!)

They went to the mall after wards and let Serena roam around a little bit. Then, they went to the park. This was a place they'd never been before. Darien bought Lita and Serena and himself ice cream. Lita gobbled hers up, Darien slowly devoured his, and Serena dipped her face in it.

"Oh, man! Serena!" a frustrated Darien said.

Tears welled at her eyes, as she knew she was in trouble. Yes, little Serena knew the 'bad girl!' tone all too well. And when the word 'little' is stated, it's no exaggeration! Serena was around five feet tall. But, boy was she _heavy_! She probably weighed like 200lbs.

"Geez, don't be sad... Just don't do it again, okay?" he told her as he wiped the ice cream off with a napkin.

"You know what you sound like?"

Darien turned to look at Lita.

"A very protective boyfriend." Lita's eyes were little dots when she realized that she'd hit a touchy subject.

"Lay off!!! She has a _condition_ called amnesia! She saved my life _twice_! And she's my-"

"Girlfriend? Love of your life?"

"No! She isn't my girlfriend!"

"Why won't you just admit it?! Heh heh heh! After all, it's written all over your face! If you didn't like her, it wouldn't bother you so much!" Lita retorted.

"Alright! Fine! I _might_ like her a _little bit_..." He murmured the last part very silently.

"Oh, no! _Not_ a little bit, Darien! Haha! HA! Admit it! You're head over heels in _love_ with her!" Lita pretty much just cracked up at that point. But she wasn't insulting the pair, she was just being Lita. Normal ol' Lita.


	14. Chapter 14

-Chapter 14-

"OKAY!!! I'm _completely_ in love with Serena, my mortal enemy... Happy now...?" he grumbled.

Lita nodded her head. It wasn't an agreement nod, it was an, "I knew it!" nod. "Took you long enough!"

"Again, LAY OFF! She'll still hate me..."

"How do you know that?"

"Pudding! Pudding! Serena!" Serena laughed hysterically at the simple word: Pudding.

"Look at her? How could you _not_ like her?" Lita persisted.

"I just have this feeling that she'll hate me... I know she has amnesia now, but... What about later?"

Lita's eyes softened. "You make a good point, but... Well, don't worry abut later! Worry about the here and now!"

"Yeah."

They took Serena home to get some much-needed rest.

The next morning, Darien awoke to music. Serena and Lita were dancing to it. There was still a stench in the hallway, so that's why Lita had spent the night at Darien's place. It's amazing how long someone's gas can last!

The song was, once more, a song to get one thinking. It was called 'Come Chameleon'. And it went like this:

_Come! Chameleon! Show me your colors!_

_Tell me the secret! Of love undercover!_

_Come! Chameleon! Show me your colors._

_Tell me your secret! Don't need any other!_

Then there ws a short musical intermission. And then the words again.

_I... Been searchin' night and day..._

_Still haven't fond what I'm looking for._

_Why? You always run away..._

_Is a mystery, makes me want you more!_

_How do you do? The things you do?_

_I'd realy like to know!!!_

_Come! Chameleon! Show me your colors._

_Tell me the secret! Of love undercover!_

_Come! Chameleon! Show me your colors._

_Tell me your secret! Don't need any other!_

_You! Been hiding for so long..._

_But I find a way; I'm a-letting go!_

_To... The world you call your own._

_Baby, let me in! 'Cause I need you so!_

_How do you do? The things you do?_

_I'd really like to know!!!_

_Come! Chameleon! Show me your colors._

_Tell me the secret! Of love undercover!_

_Come! Chameleon! Show me your colors._

_Tell me your secret! Don't need any other!_

Then there was another short musical intermission. Then, once more, the words came.

_How do you do? The things you do?_

_No-o one can take you away from me!_

_How do you do? The things you do?_

_This love was meant for eternity!_

_Come! Chameleon! _

_Show me your colors._

_Come! Chameleon!_

_Come! Chameleon! Show me your colors. _

_Tell me the secret! Of love undercover!_

_Come! Chameleon! Show me your colors._

_Tell me your secret! Don't need any other!_

_Come! Chameleon! Show me your colors._

_Tell me the secret! Of love undercover!_

_Come! Chameleon! Show me your colors._

_Tell me your secret! Don't need any other!_

_Come! Chameleon!_

And right after 'Come Chameleon' was done playing, another song started. It was called 'Butterfly' and for some reason, it got Darien thinking really hard. Not just about how Serena was, but about how every other girl was, too. The song went like this:

There was a musical opening, then the opening words began.

_Waste of samurai!_

Another musical, only-instrumental part took place. Then, again, the words.

_I been searchin' for a man... All across Japan..._

_Just to find du sama-samurai._

_Some-one who is strong; a sheildin' in the shy..._

_Yes! I need my sama-samurai!_

_Ai! Ai! Ai! I'm your lit-tle but-ter-fly! _

_Breathe like ya move! Makin' patterns in the sky!_

_Ai! Ai! Ai! I'm your lit-tle but-ter-fly!_

_Breathe like ya move! Makin' patterns in the sky!_

Another instrumental session took place. Then the words.

_I been serachin' in the woods... And high upon the hills..._

_Just to find du sama-samurai..._

_Some-one I won't re-gret; to keep me in his smet..._

_Yes! I need... I need my samurai!_

_Ai! Ai! Ai! I'm your lit-tle but-ter-fly!_

_Breathe like ya move! Makin' patterns in the sky!_

_Ai! Ai! Ai! I'm your lit-tle but-ter-fly!_

_Breathe like ya move! Makin' patterns in the sky!_

Musical intermission time!!! Word time!!!

_Waste of samurai!_

Musical intermission time! Word time!!!

_Waste of samurai!_

_Oh-oh!_

_Oh-oh!_

_Oh-oh-oh!_

_Oh-oh!_

_Oh-oh!_

_Oh-oh-oh!_

_Ai! Ai! Ai! I'm your lit-tle but-ter-fly!_

_Breathe like ya move! Makin' patterns in the sky!_

_Ai! Ai! Ai! I'm your lit-tle but-ter-fly!_

_Breathe like ya move! Makin' patterns in the sky!_

_Ai! Ai! Ai! I'm your lit-tle but-ter-fly!_

_Breathe like ya move! Makin' patterns in the sky!_

Another instrumental thing going on here... Then the words!

_Waste of samurai!_

Another instrumental thing going... Then the words again!

_Waste of samurai!_

A short musical intermission. Then the last words to the song.

_Ai! Ai! Ai! I'm your lit-tle but-ter-fly!_

_Breathe like ya move! Makin' patterns in the sky!_

Then, the around-three-minute song ended. The radio went to a commercial break.


	15. Chapter 15

-Chapter 15-

Serena saw Darien and happily excaimed, "DARIEN!!!" She did that _every_ time she saw him.

"Good morning, Serena. Good morning, Lita."

"Good morning!" Serena said.

Both Darien and Lita's eyes popped out of their heads.

"S-She... Just... She just!!! So she really _is_ getting her memory back, after all!" Darien said.

"Yeah! I didn't think it'd work!"

"What...? Wait! Lita? You didn't think _what_ exactly would work?" Darien warningly asked.

"Wha- UHM! I, uh! Just... NOTHING! YOU WON'T _EVER_ BEAT IT OUTTA ME!!! _NEVER_!!!!!" she screamed.

Darien backed off at that point, realizing he'd gone too far.

* * *

At dinnertime...

"Hey, Lita? You're Serena's friend, right?"

"Well, no _der_! Of course I am. Even after she peed all over me, too."

"You two have a really strong bond then?"

"Unbreakable!"

"How'd you meet?"

"Hm... It's a funny story, actually. Serena was walking down the street when a group of thugs got a hold of her. I was stronger than they were and sent them packing. When Serena found out I was transferred to her school, she started talking to me and eventually we got to know each other enough to become friends. She was great. She wasn't scared of me like everyone else was. There was even once when we made a pact to get a boyfriend together! She was in love with two people at the time! Oh my gosh! Now that I remember, we even called ourselves the 'Love Scouts'!!! Hahahahooo!"

"Love Scouts? Sounds like Sailor Scouts except you've replaced the 'Sailor' with 'Love'."

"Ack! HA! You have to be kidding! We were, uh... Just... Really big fans... Of the Sailor Scouts... E-Eh?"

"Oh. Lita?"

"Yep?" Lita took a drink.

"Is, um... I don't know if you know this or not, but... Is Serena maybe...? A Sailor Scout?"

"KAH! CLUK! GLUH! GULP!" Lita choked on her beverage.

"Are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine!" she gasped. "But you gotta be kidding! Again! This klutz? She's certainly not cut out to be a Scout! Uh-uh! No way! Not a chance! She too much of a ditz!"

"Then... _Are_ you a Scout?"

"NONONONO!!! Um! Of course not! Do I look anything like Sailor Jup- Uh... A Sailor Scout to you?!"

"A little... Sorry. The reason I asked was because... Well... Serena has the exact same hairstyle Sailor Moon does. There's no other person I know who has that spagetti-and-meatballs hairstyle."

An exclaimation mark appeared next to Lita's head. 'Oh, crap! Oh crap oh crap oh crap! He's figuring it out! He'll know our identities! No! Darien! Stop thinking about it!!! PLEASE!!!' she thought. "Uh, anyways! I-I really wouldn't give it too much thought!" she almost begged.

"Yeah... I guess you're right, but-"

"THERE IS NO BUT! I'm right! That's all you need to know!"

"Okay! You're right!"

"Serena Sailor Moon!" Serena implied.

"Serena! Shut up!" Lita hissed at her.

"Lita..." Serena whined.

"I think she's learning what the words mean." Darien pressed. "So when she said, 'Serena Sailor Moon'... Did that mean...?"

"NO! IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING!!!" Lita growled.

"Sure..." Poor Darien had just about had all he could take. He felt as though he was on the verge of discovering something he never knew before. But what? It felt like it does when you forget a word that's right on the tip of your tongue. It's right there, but you just can't say it...

"You know... The bad part about all this is we can't take Serena to her parents' house. What would we tell them? They won't believe the whole 'monster attack' story."

"But it was all over the News."

"It was Serena's parents' Anniversary on the day that happened. They aren't going to spend their day at home, watching the News. And there aren't anymore News reports coming out about her or the attack."

"Oh... So I still have to take care of her, huh?"

"Yeah. But the good news is I covered for you. I called Serena's parents and told them Serena's staying at my place. They don't know my number or address, so they can't find me."

"That's good. Thanks."

"Why so quiet?"

"Nothing..."

"Y-You! You're giving this too much thought, Darien!!! STOP THINKING! Or else..." Lita pulled up her sleeve in a threatening manner and proceeded to crack her knuckles, to seal the deal.

"Okay! I'll stop! I'll stop!"

"Don't let me catch you thinking about it again!"

"Wait! Can I ask a question?"

"You just did."

"You know what I mean, Lita."

"Fine. Sure, go ahead."

"Um... No. It's nothing."

"Go on. Ask. After all, it was important enough for you to bring up."

"..."

"Darien..." Lita was smiling, but she said this with warning in her voice.

"W-Who is Sailor Moon? And Sailor Jupiter... She looks just like you. And you're protective...of...S-Serena...so... ... ...she... must be... Sailor Moon!" Darien was almost scared to ask.


	16. Chapter 16

-Chapter 16-

"WHAT?! Darien... Nobody, not even me, knows who Sailor Moon is. Nor Sailor Jupiter." she answered calmly.

"Oh... Sorry. I just thought-"

"That's just it. This is why I told you to stop thinking. I knew you'd come to the wrong conclusion about Serena. Her being Sailor Moon? And what else are you suggesting? That I'm Sailor Jupiter? As if."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Darien knew deep down that he had the right answer. He was just doubtful. So, when Serena regained her memory, he'd have to find out for himself. It was a matter of proof. Yes, that's all he needed. Proof.

That night, after the other two had gone to sleep, (there was still that aweful lingering odor...) Darien sat up in his bed. He put his face in his hands. 'Sailor Moon. Who are you? Where are you? And why haven't you shown up? The last time I saw you was in that fight... The one with Malachite. And then you just up and vanished. Vanished into thin air. God! If only I had a single clue as to who you are... And why do you look so much like Serena? If you aren't Serena? And if you aren't Serena... Then just who else could you be? And the other Sailor Scouts... They look like Lita, Rei, Mina, and Amy. Coincidence? Or truth? Was it really the truth that was right under my nose the whole time? Or... Could Serena and her friends be decoys? Arg! Too many questions... Can't sleep. But I have to. This is so confusing...' he thought.

The door to Serena's room cracked slightly. A deep blue eye peered inside. That blue eye found Serena in her usual sleeping position. She was sprawled across the entire bed, thus hogging it all. This is what must've forced Lita to sleep on the floor. The face that the blue eye rested on smiled. Darien's little Serena. She was just too cute. But so beautiful. Oh... She was way beyond the beautiful category. He'd have to invent a new word for her beauty. She was like an angel. Her hair a halo. Her eyes two lovely orbs that could heal any scar. Her face the sweetest thing anyone's ever seen. Her skin soft, cream-colored, and absolutely flawless.

And him? He was the jerk she hated with a passion. That's who he was. Who's he to say that he deserved her? It could've been called lust or desires. But that would've been a lie. And who could lie to themselves? He didn't deserve to see her out-of-this-world smile every day... Heck! He didn't even deserve to talk to her! But, even still... He sighed. Her smile was a gift he didn't deserve, but he hoped that even after she gained her memory back, she'd keep on giving it to him. Just being able to see her was a gift. But not your ordinary Christmas present. This gift was so special, so unique, that it was called Serena.

Darien was appalled at how much he loved her. Never had he felt this way! Well, except when he was around Sailor Moon. But he wasn't sure if she'd died or if she'd survived and moved away...(Or if she just happened to develop amnesia) He honestly still didn't know what had happened to her. But, for some odd reason, he felt like she was still alive. How on Earth would he know this? Good question. But no answer. Just one of the many unanswered mysteries of the universe.

Darien. Tuxedo Mask. These were the same people. Only made different by appearances.

Serena. Sailor Moon. These were the same people. Only made different by appearances. Lita. Sailor Jupiter. These were the same people. Only made different by appearances. Mina. Sailor Venus. These were the same people. Only made different by appearances. Amy. Sailor Mercury. These were the same people. Only made different by appearances. Rei. Sailor Mars. These were the same people. Only made different by appearances.

But Darien didn't know this. As did most of the whole world.

Darien sighed. What a beautiful, amnesia-stricken girl. But she'd forget everything they'd been through together... Well, he didn't know this for certain, but... He just sort of assumed it. But still, how come he loved her this much? WHOA!!! Hold up, there!!! Too many questions! Gee wiz!

Darien spent the rest of the night thinking. And thinking. And thinking... And thinking.......

The next morning...

"You know... I wish I could be full of spirit. Like Serena!" Lita randomly said.

"Uhm... Serena's definitely full of _something_, I just don't think it's all spirit." Darien replied.

Lita punched him on the shoulder. _HARD_.

"Just remind yourself... This is my very special friend you're talking about."

"Yeah, well! This is my hopefully-future girlfriend I'm talking about!" Then Darien caught himself. "Wait..."

"Then kiss her." Lita, again with her distinctive randomness, said.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Darien screamed in response.

"I said kiss her. Are you _deaf_?"

"I can't steal her first kiss!"

"How do you know it's her first?"

"Uh... I don't..."

"Okay, then. Kiss her."

"You just want to see your 'hard work' all pay off."

"Yes. Yes, I do. Now stop stalling. Kiss the girl already!"


	17. Chapter 17

-Chapter 17-

Darien turned to Serena. 'Can I really go through with this?' he thought as he was unintentionally leaning closer.

"Dangit, Darien! You're hardly even a man! Hurry it up! The suspense is killing me!"

"Don't rush it!"

"I will if I want to!"

"Grrr..."

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing, ma'am!"

"Yeah, and it'll _continue_ to be nothing until I say otherwise! Got that?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Now pucker up and kiss her already!"

Darien puckered up, but was hesitant to actually follow through with his orders.

He looked at Serena, who had no clue what was going on. She was just too innocent... But if he didn't do this, Lita would surely pummel him for it.

He leaned closer and Serena looked up from her food, giving him a puzzling look as she did.

"...I can't do it, Lita..."

"UGH!!! WHY NOT?!"

"Because... Because she's just too innocent! I can't take that away from her..."

"You're not the Darien we all used to know."

"..."

"The reason I told you to kiss her is because I knew how much you liked her. I knew you wanted to kiss her. So I tried using force to help you out. AND YOU STILL WON'T DO IT!!!"

"B-But-"

"And, if someone cares that much about my friend, then you have my full permission to be with her."

"Uhm... I needed your permission? Don't you mean her dad's permission, Lita?"

"Nope. I mean mine."

"Uh-huh."

Serena was now done with her food. And now she had no clue what to do next. She eyed her bowl nervously.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Darien kindly asked her.

"You... Good morning..." she answered, obviously not really paying attention to Darien's question.

Serena started to whine, and this caught Darien's attention immediately. Figuring she was just hungry, he fixed her some more Terriyaki chicken.

Serena watched, still nervous about something, as Darien set a plate of chicken in front of her. The 'clank' made by the plate and the table making contact with each other made her jump.

"Is something bothering her, Lita?"

"Well, _obviously_!"

"I don't know what's wrong, though. It's just one of those many times I wish she could tell me."

She began grumbling made-up words.

"Hey, um...Serena? Are you okay? Are you tired?"

"Darien..." she moaned.

"Darien, she hasn't even touched her food." Lita worried.

Darien picked her up and noticed she was sweating and shivering at the same time. He furrowed his eyebrows, slightly confused. "Serena?" he whispered softly to the shivering, sweating blonde.

"Darien..." she repeated. She looked up at him with heavy eyes.

"Oh, crap..." he muttered, realizing what was happening. He glanced over at Lita and instructed, "Hey, Lita, feel her forehead."

"Is she sick?"

"I think so. She's shaking and sweating. I'm thinking it's a cold sweat."

Lita came over to where Darien was standing, with Serena in his arms, of course, and swished Serena's bangs aside. She lifted up her own bangs and pressed her forehead gently against Serena's. She practically threw her head backwards. "She's hot, Darien. She's really hot. Like burning up hot!"

Darien carried her into his bedroom, where he set her down and pulled the blankets up over her. Then he rushed into the kitchen and got out a thermometer. He ran back in and put it in Serena's mouth.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Lita and Darien looked at the thermometer. 105.7 degrees. Not like _terminal_ or anything, but still pretty high. If it got any higher than 106.5, they'd have to take her to a hospital. And if it kept heightening, they'd have to hope and pray that she'd be alright.

Lita ran and came back with a glass of ice-cold water. "Here, Serena, drink this." she ordered. Then she turned to Darien smugly. "It's a good thing Love Doctor Lita is in the house, right?"

"Love Doctor?"

"Of course! I'm half matchmaker and half doctor. A Love Doctor."

"Whatever. I'm not even going to ask this time, Lita."

"Do as you will." she replied rather simply.

"Anyway, maybe we should let her sleep for now. I know it's a good idea to rest when you're sick."

"Agreed. But someone should stay with her in case she tries to get up."

"Yeah, good idea! I think you should because you're a girl and I'm-"

"Oh! Why, Darien! It's just so sweet that you're volunteering to watch over Serena in her fragile state!" Lita interrupted.

"But that's not-"

"O-kay! I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone for awhile!" Then she ran out the door.

"You could at least make more sense by _not_ calling us lovebirds, you know!" Darien shouted after her.

He turned back to Serena, who was obviously suffering from what looked like exhaustion. Her breathing was slightly heavy, but not rough or harsh. That was a good sign, at least.

Outside the room, Lita was thinking about how Serena was apparently starting to regain some, if any at all, of her memory back. It had been awhile since she'd been found unconscious. It had been awhile since she'd woken from the hospital not even knowing her own name. But now that she'd been with Darien, Lita was starting to think she somehow knew she was Sailor Moon. Nobody knew what Darien would do or think if he found out about her being a superheroine. Probably not something good. About now, it was hard to get so much as a glimpse of Sailor Moon. Therefore, it would undoubtedly be safe to say that a picture of her could be worth a lot of money. If Darien found out, he could get a million bucks by revealing her identity to the world. Not good considering the Negaverse was after them constantly. If they found out about who Sailor Moon really was, she'd surely get her butt kicked. Or worse.


	18. Chapter 18

-Chapter 18-

The next day, Serena was barely moving. Darien would come in several times a day to find her motionless. She wouldn't even get up to eat! And that alone had to say something was wrong! When he wasn't checking up on Serena, he was sitting in an armchair, reminiscing about all those times he'd made her life a living hell. Talk about regret...

Suddenly, a loud and unexpected rumble interrupted his thoughts. Lita walked over to him. "It was just the washing machine." she said, easing his mind. Then she went to check on her friend. Next thing Darien knew, there was a screech. He dashed into the room, saying, "Where's Serena?"

Lita shook her head.

"You don't know?"

"How am I supposed to? She's gone, that's all I know!"

By chance, they both looked outside and saw the 'Tooth Fairy' again. Apparently she hadn't given up. And worse, an unconscious and helpless Serena was in her arms. Darien could hear her groaning in pain even at a distance.

He rushed outside and, when Lita looked away, transformed. Without him ever knowing, Lita transformed when he was looking away.

The Tooth Fairy was high in the air now. She disappeared, laughing just like Zoicyte did. A hardly evil, super-annoying laugh.

Tuxedo Mask saw the Sailor Scouts in the distance. How did they know Serena was in trouble? Unless, of course, Serena was one of them.

The Sailor Scouts ad Tuxedo Mask followed the sound of the Tooth Fairy's voice as it guided them to Serena.

They eventually found her at an abandoned junkyard. It smelled horrible and they wanted to get out asap!

Serena looked down from the mound of trash they were on and grunted. The Negaverse agent wouldn't let her go. So she slapped it.

"OW!" it screamed, "Why you little ingrate... If it weren't for Queen Beryl's orders, you'd be dead by now!"

Serena, unable to do anything else, bit the monster. It screeched and screamed, but she wouldn't let it go.

Right when the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were about to run, Serena's forehead obtained the crescent moon symbol of the Moon Kingdom. It flashed white, as though calling forth a warrior. Her body built up enormous power and all that power needed to be released. Therefore, it was. In the form of a white, glowing bubble that surrounded Serena's body, separating her and the Tooth Fairy. What's more, that same power killed off the cold she had! The power remained around Serena's body and started to spread, growing into a form.

White, feathered, and streamlined wings fluttered out. A predatory bird's beak, all sharp and hooked, jutted out. Talons were sinking into the garbage mound underneath her. Tail feathers poked out of her behind. In the end, she was transformed into a giant white peregrine falcon, one of the most maneuverable birds of prey, and the fastest animal on the face of the earth. When one of these birds dived, it could hit speeds of over a hundred and twenty miles an hour, making it both accurate and dangerous.

"I am the Lunar Falcon, called forth by Princess Serena." it announced to the monster. "I shall vanquish you for trying to harm the Moon Kingdom's royal daughter!" It spread its feathery wings, almost pleading for a good chase. Soon it was airborne.

The Tooth Fairy seemed to accept this challenge, because it also rose into the sky effortlessly.

The huge bird beat its wings and hit a thermal, a break in the wind currents where hot air spirals up. The Lunar Falcon, as it called itself, climbed the thermal to its ceiling. Once at the top, it realized it was two thousand feet high. It pulled in its secondary feathers and alula and tilted its body upright, braking itself and hovering in midair. It began searching for the ominous monster that threatened its princess's life.

The fairy-on-steroids easily spotted the gargantuan white falcon and unsheathed a blade, its choice weapon. It laughed hysterically, thinking this was going to be easy, and flew up.

The falcon saw the incoming attack and folded its wings, allowing itself to drop earthward, but not dive. The bird went right past the emotionally retarded Negaverse servant. As it did, one of its talons flicked the sword of choice right out from the monster's grasp. The bird spread its wings again and re-climbed the thermal, until it hit the top. Then it blinked, locking on to its target. When it reached the right angle, it folded its wings close to its body and tilted its body in such a way that its head was like a sniper, in direct alignment with the direction it was going.

The Tooth Fairy saw it coming and dodged it before the bird had a chance to gore it with its beak or talons. The bird was formidable and fast. It was strong and could easily rip the fairy's innards out. It was capable of much more than flight.

Unable to stop before it could get back onto the thermal and ride it up again, the bird had to reply on the wind currents that glided close to the ground, giving it no space to flap its wings. A peregrine falcon was a bird of the open sky, so being this close to the ground was almost unheard of. It would be difficult to re-obtain enough speed and wind to glide skyward unless it found some open ground or sea. Right now it was busy dodging skyscrapers and other various buildings made by humans. Why in the Milky Way would Princess Serena want to come to a waste of a planet like this one?

The Tooth Fairy saw this opportunity, but the bird was barely dodging the buildings, weaving in and out of the huge maze. The fairy knew it was trying to find space to get back in the sky. However, if the steroid-fairy got that close to the ground, he'd be trapped, just like the bird. He wouldn't be able to get back into the sky until he came across an open area. The roads wouldn't work because like the bird, he couldn't fit through the trees that lined them! Not only that, but the wind resistance on him was much greater than on an organism built for speedy, accurate flight. Therefore, he couldn't get that close to the ground.

The bird, on the other hand, was facing a much more dangerous problem. She was successfully dodging buildings, but she was at a complete disadvantage. She wasn't getting any closer to open land, and the wind currents were thinning, dragging her even closer to the ground. She was still going too fast for her to brake herself with her talons. So it was almost as though she was in a no-win situation. Her opponent was stupid; he may just come down to kill her. But then he'd be stuck in the same position she was. However, she couldn't give up now! She had a mission to fulfill! Protect the princess at all costs! Luckily, she'd sealed the princess safely inside her before she actually came here to defend her.

"Hey, birdbrains! Get back here with my hostage!" the fairy yelled. When it came to brawn, he was everything, but when it came to brains, he was nothing. He seemed to have forgotten that the bird was trapped down there with no other way up except open ground, which she couldn't reach.

The girls plus Tuxedo Mask were watching the whole thing, not knowing what to do. The falcon was obviously not an enemy. It'd come to help Serena. The fairy-like thing was unmistakeably an enemy. It'd tried to kill Serena, ended up causing her amnesia, and kidnapped her on numerous occasions. Now that the falcon was Serena, or replaced Serena, either one, the fairy would come straight for it.

Finally! Now that she was nearing the outskirts of the city, she could scope out some open farmland. All she had to do was maneuver her way through the rest of this unmatched maze, and she'd be clear for take off! Relief was evident in the bird's actions. Unfortunately, it could still take awhile to be completely airborne again. The wind currents were still too thin, and still thinning. Or not... Suddenly she felt a blast of air coming from the already-harvested crops. The wind helped her lift up a few inches. This was good. The sooner she was back in the sky, the better off she'd be. What would be bad is if she got stuck in some clearing in a wooded area! Then she'd be in a bowl, trapped and no way out. But, once she got to the open farmland, she thankfully saw there was no wooded area. She could build velocity now.

The Tooth Fairy knew exactly what the Lunar Falcon was doing. He raced toward her. He could be that close to the ground now, because he could take to the skies again if he needed. However, he wasn't sure if he'd make it to her before she was fully airborne, meaning she'd be high enough off the ground to be just as agile as before _and_ flap her enormous wings. Without much thought, he dove at her, trying to catch up before she was lifted too high off the ground.

The falcon cocked her head at a certain angle. She instantly saw the incoming attack. But at this rate, she'd never get away in time to avoid it! She would wait, then flip over onto her back and strike with her talons. It was a very risky trick. This close to the ground, she could easily mess it up and drop, sliding across the land and ripping out her feathers, rendering herself unable to fly. Then she would be at a true disadvantage because on the ground, peregrines are a thousand times more vulnerable than they are in the sky.

The Tooth Fairy was coming, and coming fast. This was also a dangerous trick. If, for any reason, the fairy should fail to slow or stop right when the time is right, he could die by force of impact. His membrane-like wings could not support too much damage, and therefore he must be extra careful. Right as he was nearing the target, the falcon's gliding pattern shifted a bit. She was up to something. He kept a careful eye on her. Her wings were slightly folded inward. Why would she do that? She needed all the wing span she could get to help her lift her body into the sky. Yet she was slowly folding her wings, reducing the span of them. If this action continued, she wouldn't get enough air beneath her and eventually drop entirely to the ground, without anything to jump off of.

The Lunar Falcon knew just how dangerous this trick was, but being summoned by Princess Serena herself made her life worthwhile. She would never think of passing up such a rare opportunity to show her worth. She felt the air around her start sliding out from beneath her. Without a pocket of air to support her, she could die a very painful death. She cocked her head again and knew it was almost time. She had to make these last few wind currents count, and if a single mistake was made, she was as good as dead. He was closing in on her. Good. He hadn't the chance to realize her plan and now he was going too fast to stop in time. Now the rest was up to her.

The Tooth Fairy was just now figuring it out. She was going to twist her body so that her talons faced him! He had not long to come up with a counterattack.

Finally! The giant duck hawk slammed her wings against her body and rotated. The ground was growing nearer to her backside, but it was too late. She'd already come this far. The monster that threatened her princess's life was so close she knew he could count her feathers. She screeched happily as she snagged him in her talons. Then she flipped back over, making a whole 360 degree turn. Her wings pushed through the wind. It was time to get back in the sky.


	19. Chapter 19

-Chapter 19-

With the Tooth Fairy in her black, sharp talons, the Lunar Falcon climbed gradually skyward. She could feel the wind flowing and distributing itself throughout her feathers, a feeling she was starting to miss. She could feel the air glide over her beak and back. And she could feel her prisoner struggling to escape from her strong grip.

The Tooth Fairy knew where she was headed. The open sky, where she would have the advantage and where she would be in her terrain. There would be no obstacles in the sky from which she had to dodge, unlike near the ground. While she had the upper hand, or wing in this case, he would struggle just to live. However! He knew a kind of dark magic, forbidden on earth and the moon and all other planets and moons. Originally meant for escape, this magic could be easily used, but at a deadly cost. The one who uses this magic is almost entirely drained of energy. Sometimes they cannot get home or eat, in many cases. In extreme cases, the user has already burned too much energy on some other activity, and therefore the magic drains the user of the rest of its energy, killing it.

The peregrine flew higher and higher, until she was a good three thousand feet. The pressure was astonishingly high, but it didn't deal much damage to the now-airborne raptor. She was at her most powerful here. This is where she belonged. "Tsreeeeeeee!" she screamed. "Tsu-tsu-tsureeeeeee!" A natural peregrine instinct let her call out her victory to all who could hear her. "Tsu-reeeee!" She did a loop-de-loop in the sky and unintentionally released her capture.

Now the fairy could roam the skies freely. Unfortunately, as he'd figured out, he didn't have enough energy at his expense to pull off Kyorenkai, the dark magic of escape. He couldn't even try to run. The falcon still had the advantage over him. He decided to dive earthward.

With all the grace of a peregrine, the Lunar Falcon instinctively folded her wings, entering into battle mode. There was little chance of escape now.

But right when she prepared to strike her victim down, the moon appeared over the sun in the form of a solar eclipse. She could not see anymore. The sun's light was blocked out now, and owls were birds who did good at night, but peregrines couldn't see didly squat at night. She immediately lost sight of her target. She pulled up on her tail feathers and pushed out her wings, beating them close to her body. In mere moments she was back on a main wind current. It branched out into several smaller wind currents, but she was much too big to ride on most of them. She stayed on the main current and waited until the moon uncovered the sun.

Her prey was gone. However, her original mission was not to destroy, it was merely to protect. Her princess was no longer in need of her assistance, so she alighted on a nearby rooftop. If necessary, she could easily jump of the edge, spread her wings, and fly. But for now, that wasn't necessary. She puffed out her feathers and shook her body, a simple preening technique used by all birds.

Tuxedo Mask was the first up on the rooftop where the falcon rested. "Are you Serena?" he asked the gargantuan bird.

The falcon looked down and asked, "What exactly is your business with Princess Serena?"

"I am her current guardian." he stated truthfully.

The bird just laughed. "You? _You_ are Princess Serena's guardian? I scoff! You are not fit to protect my princess! Or any royalty, for that matter!"

"It's true!" he pleaded, "Serena's been in my protection for quite some time now."

"Hm. Very interesting. Tell me, boy, what is your name?" she asked.

"Tuxedo Mask." he replied.

"Don't toy with me! What is your _real_ name?" she angrily asked.

"M-My real name? How do you know this isn't my real name?" he said.

"Simple, really. Tuxedo Mask? Honestly? No earthling has that name! It is just a cover." she answered.

Tuxedo Mask glanced over at the Sailor Scouts. If he told the bird, they might know who he was. And if he didn't tell the bird, who knows what would happen! It was a difficult decision. But it had to be made. Perhaps if the Scouts knew who he really was, he may be able to find out if Serena was really Sailor Moon. "I am Darien Shields." he said.

"P-P-Prince Darien? Oh, my! I-If only I had known, I'd have never said all those things! Please! Please forgive me, my prince!" she begged.

"Wait, who is Prince Darien? And why does that change your mind about my being fit to protect Serena? What relations do I have with her?" he asked.

"You mean you don't remember? Oh! That's right!" The Lunar Falcon began to remember that Queen Serenity had taken away everyone's memories. "A long time ago, you were a prince of earth. Princess Serena was a princess of the moon. She lived in a happy place called the Moon Kingdom. Her mother, Queen Serenity, was a very kind and gentle ruler. You and Princess Serena met one day without anyone's ever knowing. Both of you were smitten with each other. You fell into an unbreakable bond, then you proposed to Princess Serena. She was of marrying age anyway, so Queen Serenity was very happy for you and her daughter. She decided to allow the marriage, even though you were not of the Moon Kingdom. You should know that my dear Princess Serena had many, many suitors. However, she never went to a single meeting because she spent all of her time staring at the earth. You lived on the earth. Your father ruled it, and you were his heir. However, you spent all your time gazing at the moon. But everything ended when an evil overlord, working for Chaos, nearly destroyed earth. You were afraid they may come to the moon, and destroy your precious beloved. You sped back to the Moon Kingdom. You were relieved that everything was fine, but you knew very well that the evil forces would come to the moon, in hopes of taking over the entire Universe. Princess Serena had no idea of the forces that were to come. You had to tell her. Unfortunately, the castle guards knew of Earth's attackers. They refused to trust anyone from earth, even you. Princess Serena's mother knew you were no spy, but she couldn't reason with the guards to let you enter the palace. The guards insisted upon her safety. Luckily, there was a royal ball that night. You put on a mask and a tuxedo. Then you snuck into the ball. As you'd expected, your betrothed was there, watching her guests dance with each other. You asked her for a dance and naturally, she accepted. But by the time you told her it was too late. Queen Beryl was already on the Moon Kingdom, smothering them with her attacks. You swore to protect Princess Serena, even if it meant your life. You fought alongside the princess's court. They, too, were the sworn protectors of the princess. They were princesses of their own respective planets, but also part of her court. But no matter how hard you fought, you couldn't defeat a particular group of seven warriors. They were the Negaverse's finest, the Seven Shadows. They merged into one giant beast at the end of the fight. The Moon Kingdom had been forever destroyed. Knowing that unnecessary fighting was futile, Queen Serenity called me back from the fight. I was ordered to save myself, and only appear if Princess Serena needed my protection. Meanwhile, the Moon Kingdom's warriors were...defeated. Queen Serenity used the Imperium Silver Crystal, which holds strange powers, to trap the Seven Shadows. Then she used the Crescent Moon Wand, the symbol of the Sailor Scouts' leader, to send Princess Serena, her court, and you to earth, without any memory of what happened. She wanted you all to live happy lives. If you were to remember what happened to the Moon Kingdom, you would be sad. Unfortunately, the queen didn't make it. She was much too weak after using up that much energy." she explained.

Tuxedo Mask let everything sink in. "And so we're here, in the future."

"Yes, my prince."

"And Serena is actually royalty from another world."

"Yes, my prince."

"And the Sailor Scouts. Who are they? They were Serena's court, I know, but who are they?" he asked.

"Sailor Jupiter's earth name is Lita. Sailor Mars is Rei. Sailor Mercury is Amy. Sailor Venus is Mina. And lastly, Sailor Moon is Princess Serena." she answered.

The Scouts were mummified. How on earth could he know their identities that fast? Why did that stupid bird just nonchalantly _tell_ him who they really were?

"So, I was right..." he mumbled. "And on top of that, Serena's the Moon Princess I've been searching for." He looked at the falcon.

"I'm sorry Prince Darien, but I must be leaving now. As you can see, Princess Serena is no longer in danger. For now, I have fulfilled my orders. If she were to be in danger again, I will appear again to defend her. In the mean time, I leave Princess Serena in very capable hands. Please take good care of her, prince of earth." The Lunar Falcon started to glow, and then she was just a ball of light. That light shrunk, taking the form of a girl with a meatball hairstyle. Then, the light faded. Serena was back and unconscious.


End file.
